


Don't open the door (READ BEGINNING NOTES)

by Loner__Headphones



Series: Why didn't I listen.... [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, Epilepsy mention kinda????, It's important that you read them, Like, M/M, Please read the beginning notes before reading this!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/pseuds/Loner__Headphones
Summary: Jeremy finally met the new kid and well.... Needless to say the new kid is certiantly something to behold. But something is off about this kid, and it's something only Michael can see. But who would believe the stoner? Jeremy certiantly didn't. Lesson learned for Jeremy: Listen to your best friend, it might just save your life.





	Don't open the door (READ BEGINNING NOTES)

**Author's Note:**

> (Spoilers but I need you to read this before you read it)
> 
> Alex, Michael's little brother, has Epilepsy. I gave him Epilepsy because it'll tie in later in the story. Alex is and will be a main character, he plays a very important part. His Epilepsy is not to make him seem pure and cute. But Alex is a first grader so I'm making him pure and innocent a little bit. Keep that all in mind.
> 
> I do not mean to offend anyone when I gave Alex Epilepsy, that is not my intention. I am relying on Google to give me infromation along with the infromation I have in my head about the disorder. If anyone has any useful tips about Epilepsy that I should keep in mind when writing then please comment them below! It would really help!
> 
> Also, I do not want it to seem like I'm poking fun at a life threatening disorder and making it seem like something you can just use whenever. Alex's Epilepsy is going to play a big part in the story later, I am not using it just to have it.

Jeremy woke up in the morning to his alarm going off. His second dream wasn't that bad surprisingly. It was actually quite pleasant. Eric had dissapered out of his life forever. Just plain out vanished. He was healthy again, no longer having the everlasting fear of living.

He got out of bed, glancing at his computer before shaking his head. He wasn't going to jack off this morning. He didn't feel up to it for some reason. Instead he just went about his usual morning routine. He showered, got dressed, checked himself in the mirror, sent a good morning text to Michael, asked his dad to put some god damned pants on, put his shoes on, grabbed his bag and phone, and headed out to the bus. As soon as the bus pulled up he noticed the new person. He froze for a moment before getting on the bus. That kid.... Looked exactly like Eric. How?  
  
As soon as Jeremy got onto the bus he went directly to Michael, sitting next to his friend. He met eyes with the new kid breifly. The new kid smirked at Jeremy, winking at him.  
Jeremy sat down next to Michael, waiting until the bus started driving again before turning to Michael to speak.  
  
"Michael, that new kid.... He looks like-"  
  
"Eric. I know. It's weird. His name is Ve, Ve Everettson. His dad is like, some billionare, which is why I'm confused as to why he's going to our school." Michael glanced over at Ve, who was glancing over at Jeremy every so often. "He's 18 and moved here from New York. Not that far but still a move."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Jeremy asked, looking at Ve, noticing that he was looking right back at Jeremy. He quickly turned back to Michael.  
"Jenna sent out a mass text this morning. Jake forwarded it to me since I refuse to give Jenna my number."  
  
Jeremy had to remind himself that Michael was actually friends with a few of the popular kids. Well.... If you consider Michael being everyones hook-up for weed as him being their friend then yeah, he was their friend. He was only their hook-up since Dustin only served Michael and Jake weed for some reason. No one knew why. But Jake didn't share and Michael was willing to share his.  
  
"Anything else I should know about him?"  
  
"Can't say that you need to know, but he has no mom. She died a few years ago somehow. No one found her body. Ve's dad has been through about twenty girlfriends since then, all dissapering without a word. All presumed dead. It's weird. The only thing that was the same about them was that they had no family. No one to come looking for them. And before you ask, yes, they did suspect that Ve's dad murdered them, but the police didn't find anything to connect his dad to the crime. They even suspected Ve at some point but just like his dad, they didn't find anything to connect him to the crime. His dad currently isn't dating anyone, I'm guessing since they just moved here." Michael looked at Ve one more time, catching him staring at them both with his icy blue eyes. God, his eyes looked like they were staring right into his soul. So creepy.  
  
"And Jenna told everyone all that? How'd she even find all that out?" Jeremy wanted to look back at Ve but he decided against it, seeing as how he just saw Michael look and he looked terrified now.  
  
"Well.... No. I kinda found out on my own." Michael rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking away from Jeremy.  
  
"What? How? Wouldn't the case be completly sealed? I mean, Mr. Everettson could request for it to be sealed, and you would think he would so that he can keep a spotless reputation."  
  
"Smart boy. I like that."  
  
The new voice in the conversation made both Michael and Jeremy jump. They both looked at Ve, who was now smiling at both of them.  
  
"The record is sealed. Dad has to keep a spotless reputation afterall. Michael asked me before you got on the bus."  
  
Jeremy was a little shocked. Ve's voice sounded smooth but sharp, nothing like his nightmares. But it was so enticing. Like, anything that Ve said was the most interesting thing that was ever spoken by a human. How did he even sound that perfect?  
  
"You're Jeremy, right? I've heard about you. Didn't hear much, but I've heard about you."  
  
Jeremy was speechless. What was he supposed to say back to that? He didn't know. But he did know that he wanted to hear Eri- Ve.... Ve talk more.  
  
"Dad said that you have these freaky nightmares about some kid named Eric. Sad to hear that such a pretty boy has such ugly nightmares." Ve smirked and tilted his head to the side a little bit.  
  
Michael was getting a little upset now. Was this new kid seriously trying to sweet talk his way into Jeremy's life?  
  
"Ve, that's very nice to say, but it's kinda weird. I mean, you don't even know Jeremy."  
  
Ve raised one eyebrow, looking shocked that Michael even said that. "Oh, I don't, do I? I bet I know a lot about him. Probably more than you do."  
  
Michael glared at Ve, shaking his head. "I've been Jeremy's friend for-"  
  
"Twelve years." Ve replied, a shit eating grin spreading across his face.  
  
Michael sneered and continued. "Everyone knows that. Try again smartass."  
  
Ve thought for a moment before speaking. "You both have Pac-Man tattoos on your wrists. Jeremy has the ghosts and you have Pac-Man eating the white dots."  
  
"That's.... A lesser known one.... But anyone can find that out!"  
  
"Ask me anything about both of you or just him. I bet I know it." Ve snapped back, now glaring at Michael.  
  
"What happens in Jeremy's nightmares?"  
  
Jeremy came back to reality (he had been spacing out while they had been arguing) when he heard what Michael asked. He started panicking. If Ve knew this then Michael would get mad at Jeremy. Only Jeremy's father and his counsilor knew what happened in his dreams. Michael only knew small bits and pieces because Jeremy didn't want Michael to know to much.  
  
"That's an easy one. Are you saying that you, his best friend ever, doesn't know the answer to that?" Ve crossed his arms, still glaring at Michael.  
"Answer the question or leave us alone."  
  
Ve sighed and rolled his eyes before speaking. "Fine, I'll leave you alone. But I wanna see Jeremy after first pierod. Sound good, pretty boy?" He smirked and leaned close to Jeremy, ignoring Michael's intense glare.  
  
Jeremy nodded slowly before feeling Michael grab his shoulder. "We're at school now, Jeremy. Let's leave rich boy alone."  
  
Jeremy nodded, hurrying off the bus with Michael. Before he was completly off the bus he looked back at Ve. He was smirking, winking at Jeremy before getting his bag so he could get off of the bus.  
  
"There's something off about him. I don't trust him." Michael said, his voice rough and serious.  
  
"He's just another student Michael. You had bad thoughts about Chloe to and-"  
  
"And my thoughts were right."  
  
"This is different. Chloe was jealous and angry. Not that what she did was right or anything, but that's that."  
  
Michael turned to Jeremy, grabbing the smaller boys shoulders roughly. "I don't care! Jeremy, this is excatly what Eric did to capture you. Yes, I know about your dreams, your dad told me. Ve isn't a good person, I just know that. I'll see you after first period. Avoid Ve, please. I have to go. Please, avoid Ve the best you can." Michael let go of Jeremy's shoulders, heading off to class.  
  
Jeremy grumbled and walked to his class. "He's just paranoid. Ve isn't like Eric at all."  
  
Jeremy walked into his classroom, right away seeing Ve. He was sitting in the back of the room near the window, looking out the window. He looked upset, as if just being here was inconvenencing him.  
  
Ve glanced over at the door, his face lighting up when he saw Jeremy. He stood up, smiling brightly. It was a little creepy.  
  
"Jeremy! Glad to see you! Come sit next to me." Ve said, pointing to the seat next to him.  
  
Jeremy nodded and went right over to Ve, sitting next to him. He didn't say anything, but he could feel Ve staring at him as he sat back down.  
  
"Compliment me. I know you want to." Ve said, putting his chin on the palm of his hand, smirking.  
  
"I uh.... You have really nice eyes." That was.... Terrible.  
  
"Thanks. I'm the only one in my family line who has icy blue eyes. Neither my mom or dad had them.  
  
Jeremy looked at Ve, tilting his head a little bit. "Why only you? Why no one else?"  
  
Ve shrugged, sighing and leaning back in his seat. "I don't know. It could be the curse."  
  
"T.... The curse?" Jeremy looked and sounded nervous.  
  
"Yeah, the curse. Someone in my family did something bad and they said that the next born would be cruel with eyes that reflected how cold and heartless they are. That's why my eyes are icy blue."  
  
"So.... That's you? You're cruel and heartless?"  
  
Ve chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I was joking. Curses don't exist. Those belong in fairytales. I don't know why I have icy blue eyes and no one else does. But it's kind of cool, right?"  
  
Jeremy nodded, glancing over at the rest of the students who started flooding into the classroom. Some girls were looking over at Ve, smiling when they looked at him and glaring when they saw Jeremy.  
  
Ve looked at the girls, glaring at them and waving a dissmisive hand. The girls automaticlly turned away from the two.  
  
"Annoying whores. It's okay though, they won't bother you if I'm your friend. You'll be my friend, right?" Ve asked, smirking at Jeremy.  
  
"I mean.... I barely know you.... And we couldn't hang out around Michael. I see him everyday." Jeremy was nervous when he relaized he was denying Ve.  
  
"Denying me? Not very nice of you. I'll ask one more time Jeremy," Ve moved forward, placing a finger under Jeremy's chin, bringing the smaller boys face closer to his while still smirking. "You'll be my friend, right?"  
  
Jeremy felt his face heating up as he slowly nodded. A wave of fear started consuming him. Why? He didn't know. Did it have something to do with Eric? No, it couldn't. Ve wasn't Eric. Eric wasn't real. Eric wasn't real. Eric has never been real. Eric is only in his nightmares.  
  
"So Jeremy, I expect to see you at my house after school. You'll be there, right? Dad is sending my car over to the school so I can drive home. He didn't want me to take it this morning, but I'll be driving it for the rest of the time I'm at this school. We can ride home together."  
  
Jeremy thought for a moment. Was he really going to go to a strangers house? Yeah, he was.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go home with you. It's safe and everything, right? I'm not gonna go missing, right?" Jeremy realized what he had said right after he spoke the words. But Ve didn't look mad.  
  
"No, you won't. My dad isn't a bad person. But I think it's time for class to start. Now foucus." Ve moved his hand away, looking up to the front of the classroom just as the teacher walked into the room and the bell rang.  
  
Jeremy quickly looked at the teacher, listening to her now. He couldn't shake this nervous feeling though. He was going to Ve's house after school. He wasn going to Ve's house after school.  
  
He was going to Ve's fucking house after school.  
  
The rest of the day went by really quickly. Everyone was foucoused on Ve and only Ve. He had managed to become the most popular kid in school, even more popular than Jake, Brooke, Chloe, and Rich combined. How? That was a mystery. A mystery never fully explained. Ve didn't even speak to anyone besides the teachers and Jeremy. A little bit to Michael, but that was just to tell him that Jeremy was hanging out with him after school and not going to Michael's house after school. So how did he manage to become the most popular kid in school? Didn't matter. The end of the day was here now, and Jeremy was walking out of the school with Ve and Michael.  
  
"Hey, Jeremy, before you go can I talk to you?" Michael started before glancing at Ve, who was glaring at Michael. "Alone."  
  
Jeremy nodded, telling Ve to go wait outside and that he'd be out in a moment. Ve nodded and left the school, right away having Chloe try to flirt with him as soon as he was alone.  
  
Jeremy turned to Michael before speaking. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"We can sneak out right now. You don't have to go home with him. He's not safe Jeremy. We can walk back to my house without him seeing. Please don't leave with him." Michael said, his voice sounded sad and desperate. But despite Michael's pleeds, Jeremy shook his head.  
  
"He's fine, Michael. You're just paranoid." Jeremy waved a dissmisive hand, shrugging.  
  
"He and his dad were suspected of murdering 21 people Jeremy! None of the girls bodies were found. That has to give off some sort of warning sign. Please Jeremy, listen to me. Please. I don't want you to get hurt, and you will. I know it."  
  
"No I won't! I'm not as weak as I look!" Jeremy said, balling his fists.  
  
"Stop being ignorant! This is excatly what happened in your dreams about Eric! I'm not going to let it happen to you! Stop being an idiot and come with me!"  
Jeremy's face flared red. He was getting really pissed now. Out of anger, he said something he was going to regret later.  
  
"Just because you've had some gay crush on me since we met and you want me all to yourself doesn't mean I'm going to listen. You're holding me back from having more friends. Ve can help me get more friends and become popular. You know that's all I've ever wanted. I'm going now." Jeremy tried to leave but Michael stood infront of him. Jeremy sighed. "Come on man, move it." Jeremy tried to move around Michael again but Michael kept stepping infront of him.  
  
Michael scoffed, crossing his arms. The school was empty now. They were alone. "Or you'll what?"  
  
Jeremy glared at Michael, coming close to Michael's face and getting his best intimidating tone. "Get out of my way.... You loser."  
  
Michael's eyes widened. Did Jeremy just call him.... He inhaled sharply before moving to the side, letting Jeremy pass by.  
  
Jeremy walked out angrily, not saying anything else. He left, leaving Michael alone.  
  
Michael stood there in shock. Jeremy.... Jeremy called him a loser. He shook his head and put on his headphones, blasting Happy Hour by Weezer through his headphones. He left out the back enterance of the school, going home right away. He needed to process what had just happened. He was mad and sad at the same time. He had never felt this way.  
He got home about twenty minutes later. No one else was home, or so he thought. He walked inside, closed the door, and threw his bag across the room before pressing his back against the door and sliding down, holding his face in his hands and crying. How could this happen to him? Jeremy, his best friend of twelve years, had just called him a looser. And for what? For some rich asshole who Jeremy barely knew. It was bullshit! Jeremy was going to get hurt, Michael knew it. This was the same feeling he got when Jeremy had hung out with the popular people once or twice. Jeremy had still doubted him then, and then at the fucking halloween party they had been invited to Chloe had tried to....  
  
"He's going to get hurt.... I don't know what to do. He isn't going to listen to me. Just...." Michael started hitting his head with his wrists, trying not to scream. This wasn't fair! They had been so much together and now Jeremy had left for some creepy rich kid. He pulled his hands away from his head after he felt like he was going to split his skull open if he hit himself anymore. He brought his knees up to his chest before putting his face back into his hands, going back to just crying.  
  
After a good five minutes of extremly loud crying he felt a pair of small and skinny arms wrap as best as they could around his neck. He looked up from his hands only to see his little bother Alex. He was followed by his service dog, Hannah. She was a Golden Retriver.  
  
"M-Micha, are you okay? Hannah heard you crying and started barking. I was taking a nap and didn't hear you crying." Alex sounded both sad and concerned. Hannah layed by Michael's side, nuzzling his leg with her nose.  
  
"Yeah um...." Michael shook his head, wiping his face away from any tears that were already there, not including the ones that were still coming. "I'm fine Alex. Jeremy and I just.... Just got into an argument. We aren't talking right now. I'm fine though."  
  
Alex didn't look convinced, but he didn't argue. It was clear that whatever was wrong, Michael didn't wanna talk about it.  
  
"Can you come lay in bed with me? I had a nightmare while you were gone and I don't wanna sleep alone."  
  
Michael nodded, standing up before picking Alex up and walking to Michael's room. Alex's bed was to small to fit both of them and their dog.  
  
"Why didn't you go to school today? I came home during my lunch break and I heard you playing music in your room."  
  
Alex layed his head on Michael's shoulder, shrugging. "Mommy didn't want me to go today. I had a seizure this morning right after you went to school. I was gonna go to school anyways but daddy called the school and they told him that we had a small school dance and there was gonna to be lots of flashing lights. Mommy was gonna call you and have you come watch me but you were so excited about that new kid that she just made some food for me and left me with Hannah. The people next door came over and we watched movies for a little while. After they left I took a nap and the next thing I knew you were home with Hannah barking and you were crying. Are you sure you're okay Micha?"  
  
Michael sighed, cursing Ve out in his mind. That stupid new kid kept him from helping his brother. "I'm fine Alex, really. I'm more worried about you. You haven't had another seizure after that one, right?"  
  
Alex shook his head as they approched Michael's room. "No, I'm just really tireed. Promise you won't leave my side until I wake up?"  
  
Michael nodded and sat Alex down on his bed, waiting for Hannah to come into the room before he shut his door and took off his hoodie, leaving him in only his jeans, black t-shirt, and socks. "I won't leave your side, don't worry."  
  
Alex nodded and layed down, waiting until Michael was in bed before cuddling up next to his brother and closing his eyes. He felt Michael pull the covers over both of them making it really warm now. It was nice. "Hey Micha?"  
  
Michael looked down at Alex. "Yeah? You need something?"  
  
"I just wanna say.... I.... Love.... You.... Don't ever leave me.... P.... Ple...." Alex ended up falling asleep before he could finish his sentance.  
  
Michael smiled and pulled his smaller brother closer to him. "I won't leave you Alex. I promise." He felt himself slipping into his dream land. "Your big brother isn't going anywhere."  
  
**Back with Jeremy and Ve** , they were at Ve's house now. Jeremy was impressed with his car though. It was a blue Bugatti Chiron. Ve said it only cost 2.6 million dollars. He got it for his 18th birthday.  
  
Jeremy almost choked when he heard the price. In all his seventeen years of living he and his dad probably haven't even spent that much money. He knew Ve's dad was rich, but not THAT rich.  
  
Jeremy was even more shocked by the house. It was huge. It was.... A mansion. There was green grass alla round it, a foutian at the end of the driveway (which was fucking huge), really big hedges that looked like they had just been freshly cut.... And that was just around the mansion. The house itself was amazing. It looked so big, even from far away. Lots of rooms defeniatly.  
  
"Your house looks.... Amazing.... But if you guys have all this money then why don't you go to a private school? Or are home schooled?" Jeremy asked as they drove down the driveway.  
  
"Are you saying that you have a problem with me going to your high school?"  
  
Jeremy shook his head, looking away. "N-no! I like that you're going to my high school. I'm just wondering why you go to a public school when you could go to a rich kid school."  
  
"Rich kid school? Is that what not rich people call private schools? Interesting. I guess I just didn't want to be stuck at home all day and at private schools you have to wear stupid uniforms that are super itchy. I heard great things about your high school so I decided to go there." Ve finally reached the end of the driveway, shutting the engine off and getting out of the car.  
  
Jeremy grabbed his backpack, shut the car door, and followed Ve inside. The house looked more and more amazing the closer you got to it.  
  
"So Ve.... Why don't you and Michael like each other? Even before he gave you that huge quiz on my life there was some tension between you two. What was that about?"  
  
Ve sighed before walking inside his house, waiting for Jeremy to come inside before shutting the door. "Michael's birth mother is a rival against my father. She works in a rival company, one that has out-bought many things that my fathers company wanted. Maybe instead of asking me why I don't go to private school, you should ask Michael why he doesn't. Both his mom and dad make big bucks. He could afford to build a new school if he wanted to."

Jeremy shook his head. "Michael doesn't have that much money. He's said so himself."  
  
Ve turned to Jeremy, smirking. "Do you believe everything Michael says? I wouldn't. He's a stoner, Jeremy. He was probably high when you ditched him today. Your mind is so impressionable. I would hate for it to get confused on what's right and what's wrong."  
  
Before Jeremy could respond he heard another voice. A mans voice.  
  
"Ve! I told you no friends over today!" The voice boomed from around the corner. Or that's what it sounded like.  
  
"Sorry, that's my dad. I'll be right back. Feel free to explore, just don't go into the last room at the very end of the hall. That's me and my dads private room. Not even the staff can go in there. Elliot will come take your bag. We won't hide it from you, don't worry." And with that, Ve left the room heading towards where his father was.  
  
As soon as Ve left someone came to take Jeremy's backpack. It was a a man, whomst Jeremy guessed was Elliot. Again, he was warned not to go into the last room at the end of the hall, which only made Jeremy want to go into the room even more.  
  
As soon as Jeremy was alone he went straight for the forbiden room. It was a black door with the words " **VE AND EVAN'S PRIVATE ROOM. DO NOT ENTER UNLESS YOU WERE GIVEN PREMISSION OR HAVE YOUR NAME ON THE DOOR.** "  
  
Jeremy took a deep breathe in and out before going to grab the door handle. He yelped and pulled his hand away. The handle was freezing cold! Why? It was hot in the house. Jeremy tried again but the handle was to cold to grab. He sighed and took off his jacket, wrapping it around his hand to block the cold a little bit. And with that, he opened the door.  
  
The room looked simple enough. And there was no cold breeze in the room causing Jeremy to wonder why the door handle was so cold. He wanted to see if the door handle was still cold but he decided not to test it out again. There were photos of Ve and his dad in different locations all over the room, both were smiling brightly and either holding guns or knives. He also noticed that they were kind of selfies, and Ve's dad took all the photos of them. Jeremy turned on the light to the room before realizing that the reason this was a private room was probably not because those were embaressing happy vacation photos.  
  
The photos were of them happy, but their clothes were all red, so were the knives and the guns. Blood was even on the camera lense of all the photos. Behind both boys were bodies. All girls. The girls names were written on the top of the photo. The one that caught his eye the most was one that was right next to a mirror.  
  
_"Emily Everettson, Loving Wife And Mother."_  
  
Jeremy wanted to run. What the fuck was all this?! He was about to run until he noticed another figure in the mirror. He turned around just in time to see Ve holding a baseball bat above his head.  
  
Ve swung the bat at Jeremy's head, screaming something before the bat hit Jeremy's head, causing his whole world to go black.  
  
**"SAY CHEESE!"**

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all sinners wanted a part two so here it is. Enjoy.
> 
> Part three is coming soon.


End file.
